He Says
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Tadi Sasuke bilang aku ini tampan, sensei." ChibiNaruxChibiSasu, AU, drabble fict, sho-ai.


**Naruto ****© Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, drabbLe fict, chibi chara, shounen-ai**

**Sasuke und Naruto: 8 tahun**

**~He Says~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Kedua kaki kecil itu melangkah cepat ke arah pria paruh baya yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan berlembar-lembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Hati kecilnya tak sabar untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada sang guru, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto kecil seraya menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. "Tadi Sasuke bilang aku ini tampan, sensei." Senyum lebar terhias di wajah tan Naruto.

Spontan. Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dari balik maskernya, lalu ia berkata, "Wah~ Itu berarti... Sasuke padamu, Naru-chan."

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang melihat gerak bibir Naruto langsung menampakkan rona merah di kedua pipi kenyalnya. "Dasar pirang pengadu." geramnya sedikit kesal. Atau malah sebaliknya.

**_a.n.t_**

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang terikat sedang berdiri di bawah pohon besar yang berada di halaman Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Mata oniks miliknya melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sebuah senyum simpul langsung menghias di wajah kakak Sasuke ini, Uchiha Itachi. Dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya pun akhirnya terlihat. Seorang bocah pirang dan juga adik tercintanya.

"Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii!" teriak Naruto yang mulai berlari ke arah Itachi. "Tadi Sasuke bilang aku ini lucu dan imut."

"Ah? Sasuke bilang begitu? Kau memang lucu dan imut, Naru-chan. Aku setuju dengan Sasuke."

"Hoh~ Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu."

"Jangan katakan itu, Pirang!"

"Ah! Ada 'touto-chan, ya!" sindir Itachi dengan senyum mengejeknya. Sasuke yang mengetahui arti senyuman dari sang kakak hanya berujar, "Aniki, baka!"

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai mengolok-olok kakaknya dengan sebutan 'baka-aniki'.

**_a.n.t_**

"Ibu! Ibu!" panggil Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuan Kushina. "Sasuke bilang ia sangat, sangat, sangat, sangaatt... menyayangiku."

"Ahahaha... Sudah sepantasnya dia bilang begitu pada anakku ini." ujar Kushina tersenyum bangga.

"Eh?"

**_a.n.t_**

"Bibi Mikoto! Bibi Mikoto! Sasuke bilang dia menyukaiku."

"Eh? Sasuke bilang begitu?"

"Iya, loh. Hehehe..."

"Naruto juga menyukai Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya balik. Mata oniksnya memandang ke arah Naruto kecil dengan senyum yang menghias di wajah cantiknya.

"Tentu. Aku juga menyukai Sasuke. Sangat menyukai Sasuke."

"Oh~ Bagus jika begitu." ujar Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Naruto hanya memandang penuh tanya ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

**_a.n.t_**

Dengan santai, Fugaku meraih cangkir kopi hangat di atas meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Uap panas yang berasal dari kopi hangat itu terhirup dalam dari indera penciuman pemimpin Uchiha ini. Begitu menenangkan hati. Dan angin semilir yang lewat menambah perasaan nikmat yang dirasakannya. Perlahan, didekatkannya cangkir kopi itu ke arah bibirnya.

"Paman Fugaku! Paman Fugaku! Sasuke tadi bilang kalau sudah besar nanti, Sasuke ingin menikah dengan Naru-chan."

BRUUSHH!

"A-apa? Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kejadian yang dialami Uchiha Fugaku mengakhiri semua pengaduan Naruto pada orang lain. Kalimat yang diucapkan si bocah pirang itu benar-benar membuat Fugaku tersedak dan kaget setengah mati. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk membuat Fugaku kembali seperti semula.

**...OWARI...**

"Sasuke, salah ya aku berbicara seperti tadi pada Paman Fugaku?" Mata biru Naruto memandang polos ke arah Sasuke kecil.

"Sangat, sangat..."

"Sangat apa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku?"

"...Hn. Suatu saat nanti."

"Hehehe... Aku sangat sayang Sasuke." Dengan jemarinya, Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke. Dan sang Uchiha bungsu hanya bisa menahan rona merah dalam dekapan calon pendamping hidupnya.

**...END...

* * *

**

***dikopLok para readers***

**No comment. No**** comment, yak! *disembur air Limbah***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
